


LIKE A MOTH TO A FLAME.

by 2light4darkness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bi-Gender, Blood Kink, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mild Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Submission, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: We all know and love Gojyo, his womanizing ways, he drinks and smokes too much, but has he crossed a boundary?Goku seems to be the usual monkey to those around him, well most. Gojyo is starting to wonder just how safe his ass is when fucking Goku.





	1. Embers.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Vamp

What they were doing was so wrong, for many different reasons. Having sex with Goku was one of them but it was not like anyone owned him. Most nights had been just kissing and mutual masturbation; nice and slow. Gojyo was a good lover and willing to show his younger traveling companion all the joys of making love. The stiff prick of a monk still insisted on the breakneck pace to who the fuck knows at the screwy whim of the Gods. They could take their time; it wasn't like Goku needed his company every night. So Gojyo could be his usual playboy self with all the girls and still get a little perk on the side every now and then. Hakkai had not caught on or was quite possibly too sidetracked to care.

The four of them were in one room, forced together for a night. Hakkai and Sanzo tucked up in one bed, while he and Goku were due to share the other. Expecting a lot of elbows in his side and a lot less fun, Gojyo momentarily contemplated taking up the offer from that ugly bird in the bar. 

Almost.

When it happened the first few times Gojyo was shocked, in pain and most of all fucking scared for his life. The night it was not Goku sharing his bed but Saiten Taisei really was hell on earth for him.

Gojyo stood at the shower room sink in his boxers, brushing his teeth. The monkey came in behind him to heat up the water; his hand slipping beneath the waistband to caress the hanyou's half-hard length.

"Always ready for me." Goku's voice sounded slightly deeper.

Shocked, Gojyo looked round. He could not say what it was about what he saw that let him know something was off. Toothbrush in hand, he just smiled back his best 'don't you just love it, babe' grin; while his mind scrambled to understand what had just happened.

Still wondering, he walked out the bathroom; a stunned expression on his face. Hakkai raised a warm smile to his best friend and Sanzo was already under the covers, dead to the world. 

Gojyo lit up a Hi-Lite, his mind trying to reason with the monkey's odd tone of voice. He chalked it up to the fact that the shitty trip was getting to him and left it at that.

Nothing else happened for quite some time and the hanyou forgot all about the odd incident in the shower room.

 

Cool air on hot skin bought a flush. Lifting his nose he could scent his object of desire. Smiling a feral smile, the teen walked into the undergrowth and became a shadow. There he was, sitting on a rock; smoking. 

Earlier that day, Gojyo and the little one had fought until the blond threatened violence to them both. The gunshot had been very close to their heads.

He hated guns. Claws were more fun and messy.

The dark smile appeared again. His red-haired prey and the little one had not said two words after. Not even the green-eyed false one could bridge the gap between the two feuding parties.

Now they would be alone, alone to do as he wanted.

Little One had enjoyed the gifts Gojyo would share with him. But he wanted more, wanted to feel the half-breed under him, wanted to taste his blood.

 

Gojyo was blind-sided by the ball of muscle, the pair falling onto the forest floor in a tangle of limbs. Arms and legs pinned down, the kappa's red eyes blinked up into golden.

"Come on squirt, I'm smoking here." he protested, trying to push the teen off and failed.

Looking wildly about for danger, he couldn't sense any but a prickling along the back of his neck bought recollections of the night in the shower room.

"Hey kid, let me up.... Goku?"

Panicked at the slow blinking eyes above him, strong limbs effectively pinned him to the ground and a feral grin met his claret eyes.

Gojyo checked to see if the limiter had broken. Nope, it was in place. So what had the monkey acting like... Gojyo took a hurried gulp.

"That's not you is it, monkey?" His question was met with a wolfish grin and Gojyo suddenly wished he was not so far from the camp.

Goku, or not quite Goku leaned down taking Gojyo's lips in a bruising kiss, worming a tongue past them to probe further. Their sessions before had been tender and slow; Goku having a certain amount of awkward innocence. That was all gone, leaving behind pure lust to assault Gojyo's body; a body that was finding this new side thrilling. Oh he would never have intently taught Goku this side of lovemaking unless he had shown a interest. But it rather seemed Goku was into the more rough stuff.

Gojyo felt the hard cock thrusting against his own awakening member. Damn, he did not want this, so why was he powerless to stop it? Red hair splayed out on the ground as he tossed his head, bucking to break the hold the little powerhouse had on him. It was useless.

How could Goku have so much strength? How was Seiten Teisei able to do what he was doing without breaking the limiter. Suddenly the world did not make much sense to poor Gojyo.


	2. sparks.

Hands took hold of white fabric, ripping it apart like a child at wrapping paper, gold glinting with glee as it got to take in the firm looking flesh below him. Licking his dry lips very slowly in anticipation. This dish would have to be savored another day.   
Seiten Teisei wanted to leave his mark first, and then he knew his pray would keep come back again and again on its own accord, without him needing to exhort any energy and rouse suspicions. 

Leaning down low next to the struggling half bread's ear he hissed "Struggle all you like, but make one sound to bring your companions and you die." 

Hot rage, fear and as always lust looked him back in the eye. The kappa shook his head once again, leaf litter marring the long stands. Soft curses spilled form bruised lips; a trickle of blood betrayed where the sage of heaven had playfully nipped his pray. 

Dropping his head closer Seiten inhaled deeply, drinking in the sent, it was different slightly from when he had groped the shocked man. The sent of blood still clung like a wrath from there last battle this morning. 

Pushing his aroused groin against brown pants fabric, a soft growl of disapproval passed his lips. He wanted to use claws to solve that problem.   
Claws that 'little one' did not have, it was frustrating. So was the need growing within him like hot flames.

“I'm going to have you." Deep voice purred before taking another forceful kiss.

 

Weighing up the choices he had, not that many, still that was how his life ran.   
It was inevitable what was going to happen here right now on the forest floor, the only difference was the ways of getting there.

Go with the flow and let Seiten have what ever he wanted and hope to all the gods what ever had happened to Goku would never happen again. He could not expect it to not have some pain involved some way.

Or try the impossible and fight him all the way, getting cut up real bad if he was lucky and still end up raped by the thing that was controlling his young lovers body. 

Gojyo had no idea if the monster now pushing its erection into his own groin was into just live meat or if it did not matter, a hole was a hole. Shuddering from those very morbid thoughts. 

Turning on the old kappa charm, just pretend its Goku. He smiled up "Let me up and I'll let you..." 

No matter the intention behind the words he just could not say them. No matter how much he dressed this up with pretty words it was wrong. Wrong to be getting off over how the more powerful being whom currently held his wrists in a tight clasp of iron. Wrong to even be considering complying to the others desire. Just so fucking wrong. 

Then so was his past. Pushing away unwanted thoughts, to deep within the darkness of his mind. 

 

There was no pressure as the small body rose off his legs, one wrist became his own to command again. Teeth ghosted over his collar bone, frightfully near the big, pulsing vain of life. Gojyo was not stupid he could read the unspoken threat. 

So he hurried to complete the task, before Seiten grew bored. Fingers one handed fumbled at belt, then button fly which he was grateful to have with only one hand available. Using what little space he had been allowed he sought to wiggle down the brown hard wearing pants. Surprised that another hand helped him gently with the task of taking the cloth to his ankles. 

Cloth hobbled him like an animal. Now he was flipped on to his fount, ass being positioned hi, chest pushed down in the dirt. Tongue and teeth played along his exposed vulnerable spine, creating more waves of shuddering.   
Not quite joy, hell no Gojyo was shit scared.   
He quaked like the small boy he had been when his mother had hit him. Each touch this monster laid on him made his flesh twitch, as it was waiting for the pain shore to come. Small sobs escaped him, ones he tried to bight down on, chewing his lip to make it bleed again. 

Deep rumbling laughter, would Goku sound like that in a couple more years time?   
A hand caresses his ass, opening, probing the soft flesh just behind his balls. Dam that felt good! Twitched his semi hard cock wanting more. Then pain, blinding pain as flesh ripped, the world narrowed and dimmed round the edge for Gojyo.

 

One well aimed stab within to plunge deep to the hilt, ploughing through unprepared flesh and mussel. He could feel anal walls contract uselessly and try to force him out. He pauses for only a second to fully enjoy the screams he had ripped out his chosen pray. Who had obeyed his command and muted the noise as best he was able to. 

There was blood sent in the air. Cock pulsing, he thrust back and forth with rapid, violence, and joy. 

Seiten Teisei could feel the distress of little one and laughed delighted at finally claiming his prize. 

It had been unfair to watch as the two of them had made love. 

This was not about love. 

Pounding in harder, feeling his much needed end coming way to quickly for his taste. The flesh below him moaning now in the sweet agony he was inducing in him. A dark smile crossed his lips. Time to mark him, let him know who he belonged to, who he would keep crawling back to begging for the one thing only Seiten could now provide. 

Three things happened to them at once. First Seiten bite down hard on the back of Gojyo's neck, like a wolf claiming its mate. Second Seiten angled up slightly on his next inward thrust hitting Gojyo's prostrate hard. Third both came hard at the same time, Gojyo's seed spilling on to the ground below him and unwillingly arching back into the thick member berried deeply with in him. Seiten warm release mingling with blood as it pumped in that tight tortured hole. Breathing hard he leans over the now collapsed form of his pray and now property, breath brushing its ear "your mine now remember that." 

Hands fondly patting the crimson locks like a treasured puppy. He straightens his own cloths, walking away without another look back. His pet would sort its self out, that's why he had been chosen among all those available. 

 

God his ass felt like a truck had been driven into him, blood and cooling cum dribbled out his abused ass hole. 

"Shit that bastard." 

Crawling on his hands and knees the small distance to where his ripped shirt had landed. Gojyo collapsed panting thorough the pain. 

Pulling up his pants was a slow process where he was made aware of the fiery burning inside him. After trying to clean him self up. As best he could with nothing on hand but the tattered remains of white cloth. A bath right now would have felt good to wash away some of the shame. 

Shakily taking out a smoke he laid on his side a few more seconds trying to light it, once the little stick had a spark of life, the task of trudging back to camp loomed like a specter. 

Confused and in one hell of a lot of pain, one slightly disheveled kappa, now feeling like shit entered the group's camp.   
Both Sanzo and Goku lay in sleeping bags. Familiar snoring coming from the chi-bi who looked back to normal.   
Hakkai arched a brow saying nothing, concern hidden behind the smile so plain on his face. 

Feeling too used and to raw to speak first. Besides what could they do? 

Sanzo had been the only one to ever stand up to that power house on a blood lust craze each time the limiter broke. But if the limiter was not working, how would that affect the mission? Questions that can wait for another day. Right now he wanted sleep and to heal. Even with the help of the half youkai blood in him, walking tomorrow was going to be a joyous experience. Killing the last smoke of this fucked up night he gave Hakkai a cherry good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ST: Grins.  
> Gojyo: wimpers.  
> Vamp: its ok boys. *pets them both*


	3. flames.

Two weeks pass like normal. Two weeks of healing and Goku looking the same as he normally does; happy and playful. Two weeks of me trying to sneak a look and see if the little bastard had gone nuts again or waiting for one of the others to speak out about that time in the forest. Two weeks that every lady I took to bed never sparked my interest to such a high as he did. Hissing in my ear he laid his poisoned claim on me. Two fucking weeks and I'm about ready to rip the little twerp's coronet off and have him do me all over again in the street. 

See? I'm sick. Sitting at a bar slowly getting shit faced is not helping, but then why should it? It never worked before other than to give me a reason not to have to hold Goku tonight. Yep, we're sharing a room; despite my protests His Holiness refused to change. Though I don't know what exactly I was expecting 'he never does' Prick! Goku had given me those puppy eyes and winning smile, and like a coward I had hoped that by getting drunk I would find a way out.

Hakkai materializes by my side, all smiles, and even buys me a drink before passing on the priest's ultimatum;   
"Gojyo try not to drink too much tonight, Sanzo wishes to start early." Then, like a ghost, he's melted back into the crowd of people at the bar. I hate how he can do that. I've always stood right out in a crowd. Is that why Seiten chose me? So I can't hide from him? I push the thought away and take a large gulp of beer. Maybe I need something stronger. Not feeling like playing the good school boy tonight, I stay at the bar drinking out of my own stubborn pride. Eventually, the stubbornness wears off long enough for me to realize that Sanzo's itchy trigger finger is more of an immediate threat if I don't do as he says. In the end I only stay for a couple more drinks, not enough to have any lasting effects tomorrow, but enough of a buzz and more importantly enough to ensure that the monkey will be in bed snoring his head off.

The sight that greeted me on arrival to our room was a relief to my tortured soul. Goku lay on his back arms and legs thrown out in a relaxed tangle mess, completely dead to the world and how the sheet was tented at his groin. A small moan escapes me as I run to the safety of the little bathroom, needing to take care of the built up frustration the sight had rekindled. Undressing down to my boxers, I give a little squeeze to my weeping cock now and then through the cotton cloth. 

 

I could smell his arousal; a heavy musk mixed with cigarette smoke dancing on the air, individual to him. The wanting sigh was music to my ears. My pet slut was in heat and I would be able to further his training tonight, making my claim over him stronger still. His look of shock was delicious as I reached round to cup the hand holding the erection I knew he had been trying to calm down.   
“That's mine, slut.” I slap his had away to expose the damp fabric. “I did not give you permission to touch yourself.” I growl, standing on tip-toe to bite his ear and reinforce the point. He will understand that he's mine to control. He yelps, but doesn't pull away; I can feel him tremble, using his hands to support himself on the sink, his tall form slightly hunched. I smile. Good, he's already learn subservience. He knows who's master here. Smiling, I grab a handful of his long red hair, pulling him about to look me in the eye. I see his reaction as it finally clicks just whom he is facing. It appears I have his full, undivided attention now.

“Pet, you have been avoiding us.” I purr softly, noting how my voice has his knees buckling and guilt running across his lovely features, so plain to see.   
I like him on his knees before me, body begging to be taken, used. Asking silently that I give him that taste of poison that only I hold. I can see by looking into his eyes that he has not fully given up, there is still a stubborn streak to tame, should I desire to. Releasing my hold on his hair, I run my fingers along the twin scars that make him so much more alluring to me; a little imperfection can be wonderful. He breathes a soft sigh which makes me smile, patting his head like a cherished pet dog. I had expected him to pull at the leash I had placed on him that night in the forest, so I will be only a little harsh in the punishment I am about to dish out to him. Leaning close has my lips meeting his, tongue seeking entrance to his mouth, which I am given with only a token resistance. Delving deeply, mapping out his tastes, he breathes again, but this time there is need. Want. I pull back from the deep kiss, satisfied that he is molding to how I want him. 

Again I manhandle him to where I want him, bending him over the side of the bath and forcing his head down as I kick his legs apart. Gripping both hands on his boxers, I groan as I feel the fabric give to my strength, ripping loudly. Such a wonderful sound! Stepping back, I can admire the view of his exposed body; small shivers running along his spine. I can't help but sigh, despite the urgent stabs of want pooling in my groin. I am already hard for him and have little patience. Stepping up behind him I hand him the wash cloth I had picked off the sink. He looks back at me over his shoulder, not understanding. Confusion is washed away when I say nothing but give him my predatory smile. For a moment I think he is about to bolt or cry out, the fire in him fighting to overrule his lust; but no, my good pet lowers his head, placing the cloth in his mouth, settling his feet a little farther apart for me. He does not see my little nod at the added act of acceptance over this act, that there has to be pain for there to be pleasure. I cannot hold back for much longer, ignoring my needs makes them grow and I become uncontrollable. That's no fun at all. 

Placing a hand on each of his round ass cheeks I pull them apart considering; last time I took him dry and without preparation, this time I plan something a little different. Kneeling so I can have better access, I pause to allow him to feel truly exposed. So delicious! Teasingly, I lick around that secret hole to make it nicely moist, with small probing thrusts of my tongue I can feel how tight he is. His hips make the smallest of movements and I know he is ready. Rising once more, I line the head of my cock to his entrance, my nails digging into his hips as I push myself inside. One hard thrust, tearing him like before. His body stiffens with the agony of my entrance, head tossed back as his cries are stifled by the wash cloth. I give his taut body a moment to recover before slowly pulling out so just my head is inside him. This time when I push back in it is slower and I aim for his prostate, brushing it just enough to mingle pleasure with the sharp edge of pain.   
“This will remind you not to deny what you are and who you belong to.” I whisper to him. He drops his head, signaling his understanding that this is a punishment fuck. I make it quick and brutal, seeking my own rapidly coming release while keeping him on edge. 

When it is done, he can hardly stand; trembling in a mix of abused muscles and throbbing desire . Blood dribbles out the tender stretched hole along with my release. He looks at me; crimson eyes into my golden ones. Yes, there I see the fire still even as he submits to me.   
“Crawl out there to your bed. When I come out I expect you to be on your back touching yourself. No Coming.” There, I can be a merciful master. I doubt he would have made the walk and I'll be damned if I'll carry the big cockroach. I take my time over readying the things I will need for the next stage of my training plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ST: licks lips.  
> Gojyo: cries.


	4. Inferno.

The crawl out of the bathroom was hard on my jelly-like legs, but Seiten Taisei seemed content to let me get there at my own pace. It was odd looking at not- Goku, knowing that my love was in there somewhere sleeping, while my master played hard with me, molding me to become the perfect pet for him.

Finally my bed came into sight and I climbed heavily up onto the blankets, happy to flop on my back, panting from the effort required of my abused body. Damn, my ass was burning, and from the sounds he was making this was only the tip of his diabolical plans for me this evening. But I felt such a buzz from being treated like a bitch, used to satisfy his needs with no care for my own release. 

“You had better be touching yourself.” His voice floats out the open doorway with the sound of him moving about.

Reaching down to cup my hard dick, how can he do this to me? I love Goku, the soft gentle teen I helped awaken to sex, the man who had my head light as air with just one kiss, the only person I ever willingly gave my food up to. Yet Seiten Taisei utters a few words and I become his bitch. 

While I think my fingers roam my body, soft whimpers push past my dry lips. Long legs part as wide as I can get them.

“Good boy, nearly done.” He can't be praising me, can he?

Then I see my master walk out the bathroom, rope in one hand and a small knapsack looped over his arm, but it's the grin on his face that has me arching my hips off the bed in offering. I feel like a slut, moaning like some cheap whore. But his smile was worth it, feral yet softened with a pride. The idea that I could make a powerful being like him lust after me, to look at my crimson eyes and be proud was a mystery to me.

To my surprise he kisses the hand I was using to pinch my nipples, kisses it like a noble would, on the knuckles. Then a soft loop tightens about my wrist as he brings it up over my head to be attached to the headboard bars. He takes my other free hand into his mouth, tongue working around each of my wet fingers. I shiver from his attention, soft but still dominant, wild. That hand also joined its twin restrained.

 

Now I had my pet nicely spread, I could finally take my time. Letting my tongue, lips, and mouth map out his body in slow intimate detail. Hearing him make a variety of noises and reactions that I happily catalogue for further use another time.

My golden eyes look up from lapping at his navel, and I watch him fall apart, piece by delicious piece, opening up as he has never done before. Even sweet little One had never stripped these layers off the half-breed and they had a deep relationship, one I know I can never replace. No, I plan a different path for my pet and myself, one less traveled but just as deep in its own way as love.

I take my time in giving him slow licks around his red and inflamed cock. He must be feeling the worst case of blue balls, and I gave him no cock ring to help him. But I know the renowned lover has control. Running my blunt nails down his sides, making sure I have his attention with a smile I give my orders, slowly.  
“I'm going to suck you off pet, and you're going to cum for me and scream.”

He nods at me for he is far beyond sensible words, rocking his hips at me. Pleading is stamped in those same eyes, and as he fights to do more than just pant and gasp at each action I do to him, it makes me want him even more. I run a finger up and down his inviting crack, teasing him keeping him on the edge and not letting him fall over until my mouth is wrapped about his head. That is all it takes for him to be flooding my mouth with his hot cum. Loud screams break the air as he claws helplessly, the ropes biting into his wrists break the skin and they bleed slightly. 

“Look at me, pet.” He tries to lift his head, but he is now too drained. “Gojyo, open your eyes.” This time he manages to stop them from falling shut, my face close to his, my breath on his cheek. 

“You know my name,” he stupidly babbles. He's making me grin, feral and protective of my pet, so deep in sub-space he does not notice me untying his abused wrists.

Rummaging in my bag of supplies I pull out the medicated salve Hakkai keeps about. Methodically I work down his body, talking care of each mark, until I reach his red and raw ass-hole. I take longer with my after-care on this, noting he is bleeding less.

Yes, this agreement will work out for us all very nicely, now I have brought my pet to heel. He bears my mark on his body, that will fade, but the one on his soul will never fade. Just like the mark from little One on his heart will never fade.

 

Slowly the world stops feeling like melted chocolate and comes back into focus. Sense by sense I become aware of my surroundings, how the bed feels under me, that the room is lit only but the light spilling out the bathroom doorway.   
Golden eyes look down at me, soft and loving, and I feel my heart leap.

“Goku?” The question is soft unsure but I already know the answer. I feel his fingers ghost over my hardening cock.

“Yes, peanut butter.” He always makes me smile at his pet name for me in the bedroom. 

Relaxing even more back into the messed-up covers, I burrow down deeper into the bed. Goku's hand continues to play with me; it's arousing but not hurried. I have no clue how this fucked-up situation is going to work, or even when the two got it into their heads to share me.

“When did?” I don't know how to ask how long had he been back. But Goku, sweet and understanding Goku, leans in and gives me a loving long kiss, tongues playfully dancing with each other.

“It doesn't matter love, I'm here now. Talk in the morning.” He snuggles his naked body into mine, pulling up the blankets as we settle down. “He wore you out, but its ok, my love.” Once more, Goku kisses me deeply.

For once I feel complete, as if every aspect of me is swollen and drunk on emotion. The world begins to lose focus again, I want to fight, but the damn monkey is using every one of my own tricks against me, helping me fall further into his warm embrace. No, not his, their arms hold me. Seiten Taisei is like a shadow holding us both tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ST: yep I get my bitch.  
> Gojyo: Oi.  
> Goku: its ok peanut butter i'll kiss it better.  
> Vamp: boys let the readers have a rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Gojyo: Shit!  
> ST: Purr.  
> Vamp: Boys save it for the next chapter.


End file.
